When There are 6 In the Sohma House
by Jyulin
Summary: There's a contaigious sickness going around Shigure's house. What happens when Ha'ri quarentines Aya, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and himself to one week in each other's faces?


Chapter One: The Exile

"Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo! I'm here!" Yelled Ayame, throwing open the shooji door and inviting himself in. "Come out to greet me!"

"Aya, you're here!" exclaimed Shigure, holding out his arms. "Mon amour! (My love!) Je suis si heureux que vous soyez finalement venu! (I am so pleased that you have finally come!)"

"C'est mon plaisir! (It is my pleasure!) Je viendrais heureusement! (I would gladly come!)" replied Aya in French, then continued in English. "Now where is Kyon kitchi and Tohru?"

"I am afraid something terrible has happened," said Shigure. "Poor Tohru has caught a cold!I knew you'd want to come over and see her."

"Oh dear! That is horrible knews! Have you called Ha'ri yet?" Yuki walked in, spotted his over-theatrical brother and attempted to walk right back out again unnoticed. No such luck on that particular day, it seemed.

"Brother dear!" cried Ayame, walking up to him and throwing his arms around him. "Have you heard about Tohru?"

"No, I haven't. I don't live here at all." (AN: That was sarcasm if you didn't notice!)

"Oh, well, she's sick!" Yuki glared at him. "When will Ha'ri get here?"

"Aya, you know that car you crashed into when you first arrived?"

"What car?"

"The car that now needs a new window."

"Oh! That one! I remember now. I have a feeling I've seen that car somewhere before..."

"Believe it or not, that's Ha'ri's car," said Yuki in a monotone. "He's in with Tohru now."

"Ha'ri's here?"

"Yes." At that moment, the aforementioned doctor walked in nonchalant look on his face. Hatori stared at Ayame accusingly in silence for a minute.

"Ha'ri!" said Aya, breaking the silence like somebody hitting an innocent and unsuspecting cashew with a massive jackhammer. "How are you? Can I do anything to help? Do you want a cup of ocha(tea)? Fruit juice? Back massage?" he added hopefully.

"What have you done to my car?"

"Nothing! Why would you think I've done anything to your car! That idea is completely perposterous..." Ha'ri glared at him. "and I'm sorry to say that you're going to need a new back window for your car!" Aya smiled almost nervously.

"OK! I'm going to go into the kitchen to get some tea now!" Yuki waited for his infuriating brother to leave the room.

"How is Tohru?" he asked, concerned.

"It will take a little while to diagnose; it seems that it is a little bit more than your average cold."

"Can I go see her?"

Ha'ri paused for a minute. "Yeah, just don't get too close. I don't know if it's contagious or not yet." He stared at his briefcase momentarily, as if reconsidering his statement, then changed his mind and nodded Yuki in. He then continued with his diagnosing.

Ayame came back carrying some tea and set it down on the table. He sat down with Shigure and poured tea.

"So, Shigure, how have you been?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, Mii's been getting mad at me for no reason lately, as usual," replied Shigure with a sigh. "She seems to be so mad everytime I see her."

"That would be because you haven't handed in that manuscript yet, 'Gure," said Ha'ri, taking a seat and pouring himself some tea. "You might want to do that some time soon before she loses it completely."

"Oh, she's already lost it."

"Are you in the least concerned?"

Shigure thought for a moment: Ha'ri thought that he might have actually been thinking _seriously_ for a moment there. "No, I can't say that I am."

The doctor shook his head minutely and entered Tohru's results into his apple iBook (AN: I have no idea whether or not Ha'ri has a laptop or not, but at any rate he does now!) He waited a minute and then read through the details.

"Do you know what's wrong with Tohru just yet?" pressed Shigure and waited 'patiently' for an answer.

Ha'ri leaned forward the the screen, his eyes opened wide. "Wait a minute," he said. He'd found something.

"Haaaaa'ri! I want to know!" whined Aya and Shigure together. If they hadn't been so busy whining they might have noticed fear on Ha'ri's face.

"Has anybody else, apart from Yuki and me, seen Tohru since she's been sick?" he asked quickly.

"Me, of course," replied Shigure, gesturing wildly to himself. "I just _had_ to see if she was all right!"

"Who else? Kyo?"

"I don't know. He's on the roof. Why?"

"It's contagious. Anybody's who has been into contact with Tohru has to be quarantined to this house."

Ayame froze where he was. It took a moment for Ha'ri's words to sink in. Then, he suddenly got up. "Yaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh! We're going to die!" Shigure soon followed suit and they both began to run around the room, yelling and screaming. Three minutes and numerous holes in the floor later, Ha'ri began to tire of their antics. His eyelids had drooped in boredom and he got to his feet, weapon at the ready. He composed himself.

He stuck his foot out. (Beethoven's Ode To Joy plays as Aya and Shigure go flying across the room into Kyo, who has come out for something to eat.)

(AN/Random fanfic reader: What was the goddamned weapon?

Author: His foot.

Random fanfic reader//Outraged/ His foot! That's it?

Author: Yeah. I daresay he'll need to clean his shoes. They're not white anymore.

Random fanfic reader: Why did we have to know that? Anyway, why didn't he leave his shoes outside?

Author: Ummmm...He...had to go and see Tohru quckly! That's it!

Random fanfic reader: Why does he have to clean them?

Author: It's all muddy outside. So what do you get if you put white shoes in brown mud? Brown shoes!

Random fanfic reader: Get on with the story.)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled Kyo, shaking off Aya who was _way_ too close for his liking and picking himself up quick smart.

"I'm going to die!" yelled Aya.

Kyo blinked. Then his face broke into a smile. "Finally!"

"Nobody's going to die," said Ha'ri, rolling his eyes. "Ayame is just overreacting. Tohru just has a contagious condition and we'll all have to stay to ourselves for a week."

That scared Kyo. "A whole _week_ in the same house as those two!" he bellowed. "_TOGETHER!"_

"Can we all expect to get this sickness?" asked Yuki, entering again and taking a seat furthest from Kyo, Aya and Shigure.

"Yes."

"So all we do is just sit and let it pass."

"Pretty much."

"For a week? That'll be enough?"

"For all our sanity, I hope so."

* * *

Random crap. I just had tostick Kyo, Yuki, Aya and Shigure in the same place for a week in each others faces.


End file.
